The Pokemorph Adventure of the Magna Region
by The Flying Fishy
Summary: The Magna region is a large region populated only by pokemon and pokemorphs. They act like a normal society and have gyms and such. Team Plasma has come to this region to look for people to support their cause. Join a large group of family as they go through gyms and help Team Plasma WARNING, LOTS OF LEMONS! WARNING, INCEST! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ! OCS ACCEPTED!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This'll be my naughtier story! This is a world with only pokemor[hs! Otherwise this is a pretty normal pokèmon adventure.**

"So, you think I'm ready to take on the league?" I say as I knock my opponent to the ground. She's my sister, a lucario pokemorph. I myself am a zoroark. See, I come from a long family line of pokemorphs, runs in my blood, we pretty much can have any kind of pokèmon here now due to so much diversity. We all live as one huge clan in our own town.

"You? Kyle, you really think you're going alone?" Steele said as she got up.

"Why not?" I asked.

Steele laughed, "You really think I'm going to let my little brother go alone? That and I'm sure several of our relatives here want to go take on the league as much as you!"

"Then go as a separate party, I want to be known and famous for conquering the league alone!"

"You know that most gyms won't allow that. I mean, dad only does six people versus him. So you need six." Ah yes, our dad. He's a slaking, but he somehow managed to learn how to not have his ability making him very strong.

"Alright, fine. Anyone who wants to can come along. Let's get read then." I said as we walked back to our house.

 **Alright, sorry for the short chapter, but this was to mainly so I could get your OCs! Anyway here is the form! IMPORTANT, not all will be used and their importance will reflect on how much I like them and how much they are need for the story. Feel free to submit as many as you want.**

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Species: (I am allowing fusions of multiple pokèmon)

Personality:

Full physical appearance:

Part of clan: **(Y/N. From here on anything labeled as optional is mandatory if this is answered to yes. Also, saying yes will ensure your character is permanent. Don't worry if your late, if you want a character in the main group then they'll just catch up if they aren't in it already.)**

Relationship to Kyle: (Friend, sibling, cousin, parent, aunt, uncle, stranger etc.) (If part of clan they must be related, not just a friend)

Level:

Known Moves: (Can be as many as you like, but must correspond with level, egg moves and TMs allowed)

Fighting Style:

Other Skills:

Sought in friendship:

Sought in romantic relationships:

 **There is no legal limitations to how little clothing is permitted, so if your OC wants to strut around nude then go ahead, just don't freeze to death.**

Hot Weather Clothing: (Optional)

Warm Weather Clothing:

Cold Weather Clothing: (Optional)

Sleep Clothing: (Optional)

Workout Clothing: (Optional)

Formal Clothing: (Optional)

Swim Clothing: (Optional)

Underwear: (Optional)

Clothing around Close Friends and Family: (Optional)

How much do they care about privacy: (Optional)

Anything else you may find important:

Would They Participate in sexual activities: **(If no, then none of the following are relevant)**

Preferred Gender:

Preferred Age:

Who are they willing to engage with? (Anyone, friends, close friends, family, only BF/GF)

Are they virgin?

 **So there you go! So please submit some OCs and wait for next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! Anyway, I will say I will not be using all OCs so don't be extremely shocked if yours isn't in this first chapter. This chapter will also be kind of short because it's more of an introduction to all the characters. Anyway, on with the story!**

After a few hours of getting people together, packing, and saying goodbyes, we were off. Our group was made up of me and ten other pokemorphs. I guess I'll describe us all real quick.

First off there's me, Kyle. A seventeen year old zoroark who's about six feet tall and wears jeans and combat jacket, boots, and gloves. I have the hair of a zoroark as can be expected.

Next is one of my sisters, you met her slightly last chapter. Her name is Steele. She's not quite like me, prefers contests over gyms. She's an eighteen year old lucario with a rather attractive body. She has nice DD breasts, a nice ass, and lovely black hair a little past her shoulders.

"Kyle, why are you describing us to the air?" Steele asked me as we walked through a route.

"Steele, we have viewers, and they're all blind so I have to describe them to them." I explained.

"Just do it in your head then, if it's first person they'll hear it." Steele suggested.

"Fine." I chuckled.

Anyway, Steele was currently wearing a blue tank top, jeans, and brown boots. You can see she's kind of likes to question everything.

Of course I have another attractive sister. Her name is Layla. She's sixteen and is about five foot three. She's a zorua and a vulpix, I'm a bit jealous. She had long brown hair with red fades at the ends and cute light blue eyes. She also has seven tails. Six of them are vulpix while the middle is a zorua. She also has zorua ears and a cute vulpix curl in her hair. She's wearing a gray hoodie with baggy gray pants with brown sneakers and red and brown fingerless gloves. She's always been very mischievous, of course she is part zorua so it is in her nature.

I also have another sister who is more on the cute side. Her names is Katie and she's only thirteen. She's an eevee with short brown hair and eevee ears. She is wearing white sneakers, a gray t shirt and brown shorts. She's always been very kind and sweet.

Another sister of mine is Melissa. She's a fourteen year old goomy. She's always been very shy. She's five foot four and has long light purple hair reaching her butt. She was wearing a green sleeveless shirt that ends over her belly button, jeans, black and white thigh-highs and flat black shoes. She also wears bandages over her upper right arm.

I also have this brother names Lunis. He's great. He's a short umbreon with chin hair and a black ponytail in a golden band. He has crimson eyes and a yellow ring tattood on his forehead. He's wearing a black short sleeved hoodie with a yellow zippers and yellow rings. He wears black cargo pants a black and yellow sneakers. He's always been really calm, I mean, I've stabbed him a few times and he's barely reacted.

I also have these two cousins. The first is Pandora, she's an absol and a ninetales. She has long layered platinum blonde hair with an onyx streak in her bangs. She is very tall and athletic and has slightly larger breasts than a normal girl would. She also has nine tails, but that's kind of obvious, their all platinum colored with a black tip. She's wearing a black laced corset, white shorts and black stilettos. She also always wears a lace choker with an Ankh pendant on it. She's also been very extraverted and has a temper, I have the scars to prove it.

Pandora's twin brother is named Aries. He's a twenty-one year old marowak and Arcanine. He's very quiet, I've never heard him speak. I've never really seen his face either because he always wears a random skull he was birthed with. He is also very hearing just about everywhere. He was wearing a sleeveless shirt, shorts, and sneakers.

Then there's Desmond. He's a cousin, age eighteen. He's a blaziken, glalie, luxray fusion. He's kind of weird though, he needs to absorb any of those elements to use them. He has black hair with a semi muscular build. He's also pretty calm, but he does like to joke around. He wears jeans, a dark blue belt, shoes, a black t-shirt, and white unzipped hoodie with a secondary blue color.

Desmond has a girlfriend named Bella, they're not siblings, but they are cousins. Not too many people really know about them since most the adults are over protective about that stuff. She has long blonde brunette mixed hair going past her shoulders. She has a big ass and D cup tits. She prefers to be like this, but she's a ditto, she can change if she wants to. She's wearing jeans, a pink hoodie and boots. She's very easy going and jokes around a lot.

Last is my best friend is named Rai, he's a raichu, but not a pokemorph. He's a pure raichu. He's kind of weird for a raichu, but he is very loyal and mature. He also wears a blue t-shirt, white shorts green jacket and sunglasses.

So our large group pretty much traveled the almost empty path for a while. We encounter a few weak pokèmon and took a few out for training. After the sun fell we decided to set up tents and start up a fire. We were talking, and then Layla suggested something. "Let's play some truth or dare."

It was a bit silent after that, but Bella said "Great idea!" and before I knew it we were all sitting in a circle a little away from the fire.

 **So there's the basic descriptions for the current main group! If you want to add more, feel free to with the OC from on chapter 1. Anyway, I'm deciding next chapter will start to get serious starting with truth or dare, so I'm deciding to let all of you decide what truths or dares to do! Just list what characters you want involved and what you want them to do or ask. Feel free to do as many as you want!**


	3. Chapter 3

Well, before the game even started Aries got up and went into his and Pandora's tent, guess he was into this kind of thing.

"So, who's going first?" Bella immediately asked.

"I'll go!" Layla volunteered before looking at the group, "Hmm, Kyle! Truth or dare?"

Of course I got asked first, "Truth," I said.

"How big is your dick?" Layla immediately asked.

"About seven inches." I was a bit surprised by her immediate jump to my length.

My turn was next, so I thought for a minute and decided to go to Melissa. "Melissa?"

"Truth." She said confidently.

I decided to go dirty with her as well, "who here would you have sex with."

Melissa turned bright red and started muttering some names, "Layla, Steele, Katie, Bella, and Pandora…" She stopped after this and looked down, but realized she had to ask someone, so she went with Layla again.

"Dare." Layla grinned.

"I dare you to kiss Bella for ten seconds." Melissa said quickly.

"Alright." Layla giggled as she crawled to the other side of the circle to approach Bella, who was also smiling. Layla then put her hand on the back of Bella's head and brought the two of them together. The two met lips and slowly moved around, I could tell there was some tongue involvement. Bella moaned as she kissed Layla. It felt like I was watching the sexy kiss for way more than ten seconds before Layla retreated back to her original spot.

"Oh yeah, my turn again. How about you Pandora?" Layla asked.

"Dare of course." Pandora said.

"I dare you to do the rest of the game completely naked."

Pandora simple giggled as she took off her stilettos. She then slowly unlaced her corset, letting it fall to the ground revealing her black and crimson strapless bra, which she also threw to the dirt. I now had a perfect view of her nice, large breasts. Lastly she unzipped her shorts before slowly sliding them her legs. She wasn't wearing any panties and had no pubic hair. She giggled again and said, "My turn! Bella!"

"Truth." Bella said.

"Can you make yourself have a penis with your ditto powers?" Pandora asked.

"Pfft, easy." Bella said, she then looked at me, "Kyle?"

"Dare!" I said, I hoped she would do something nice.

"I dare you to eat out my ass until I cum all over your face." Bella dared. I nodded and went over to her side. She stood up and slid her jeans down to her ankles and got on her hands and knees. I placed my hands on either cheek and spread them out to get a good view of her smooth, red hole. I pushed my face into her as I moved my hands to her hips. This earned some moans. I stuck my toungue out and licked up and down her crack, I could easily smell and taste her hot ass.

"Damn! You fucking feel so good, Kyle!" Bella shouted, I mentally questioned her relationship with Desmond. I felt her wiggle her hips a bit, "you going in at all?" She asked. Without stopping to speak I pressed my tongue into her small hole. She squealed like a little girl. Sadly with the last thing as she started cumming her moist and warm juices all over my face after that.

I went back to my spot and decided to go to Steele.

"Dare." Steele said, smiling. I thought that I kind of wanted to see some more of Bella.

"I dare you to fist Bella's pussy."

"Ok bro." Steele said before going over to Bella, who still had her pants down was already had her legs spread out to show her pussy with neatly trimmed hair. Steele then placed her left hand over her vagina with her thumb inside it. She then forcefully shoved her fist into Bella's pussy. Bella screamed from the pleasure as Steele forcefully shoved her fist in and out of her pussy. Steele was elbow deep by the time her juices flowed out like a waterfall.

Rai was actually chosen next by Steele. He asked for "truth." And was given the question "who do you have a crush on?"

Rai flinched for a second, but then went on the say "Kyle." Everyone kind of laughed until Rai broke it and asked Desmond"

"Truth." He chuckled.

"What is your deepest secret?" Rai asked.

"Um… one time I killed this one guy from another region. He was trying to kidnap me for some reason."

"When was this?" Bella asked.

"This morning." Desmond decided to move on and go onto Layla again.

"Dare." Layla said.

"I dare you to strip nude." Desmond dared.

"Alright." Layla said, starting with her top, she pulled off her gray hoodie first to show she didn't wear a bra. She played with her DD breasts for a little bit before she took off her brown sneakers and slid off her knee high socks. Lastly, she took off her baggy pants to shock us all. It turned out she had a dick. It was at least eight inches long and had a three inch knot in it. Her balls were also quite large at about the size of grapefruit. "What?" Layla asked as if this was perfectly normal. "Well. Katie, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to suck my dick." Layla said

"Oh, ok." Since Katie was right next to Layla, she just had to lean down and put it in her mouth. It was very obvious she was inexperienced as she only bobbed up and down.

After this we decided to call it a night and retreated to all our tents. I was sharing with Steele and I'm not a hundred percent sure of the others.

 **Thanks for reading! Also, if you submitted an OC could you please answer the following:**

 **1) Does your character do contests, gyms, or neither?**

 **If contests: What do they try to do to impress people solo and in groups?**

 **If Neither: What do they like to do to support the group?**

 **So please answer those and stay tuned for next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

I pretty much woke up when the sun's rays started to enter me and Steele's tent. She got up at about the same time and stretched. She was wearing a blue t shirt and black panties which I could see.

"I can see your underwear." I teased.

"Are they nice?" She smiled back.

"Of course."

"Well, you'll be disappointed then." Steele said as she took off her panties, she had a beautiful, hairless pussy. "Well we better be going out. We have some traveling to do today." Steele said as she put on her boots without any pants or panties.

"You're going bottomless?" I ask, slightly surprised at her behavior.

"Yeah, they're uncomfortable and we have no parents around to tell us not to." Steele said as she left the tent. I had never changed out of my clothes to sleep so I followed her out.

I immediately saw Bella and some other girl sitting down completely nude and masturbating. The other girl got up when she saw me and gave me a hug, saying "Hey Kyle." I knew her. She was my cousin, Paige. She was a combination of a gardevoir and a dusknoir, making her have a nice double D chest. She had blonde brunette hair, and was my personal favorite family member, so I was happy to see her here. I gave her a playful squeeze on her ass.

"Paige, when do you get here?" I asked.

"Oh, I teleported here this morning." She explained.

After talking to a few others and see a few peoples outfit changes, we decided to head off. A few people had changed into more revealing clothes as we traveled now. Paige and Bella both remained nude, Steele kept herself bottomless, Layla was only wearing baggy gray pants, and Katie was just wearing some white shorts.

The town was actually pretty far, so it was a long walk. We had a fun time though, some of us took turns fingering Bella or Paige on the way there, and they would reach into our pants and jerk us a bit in return. The town was called Woodstop City and was pretty large and had pretty modern buildings. There was a front gate to pass through with an Arcanine police officer. We didn't expect to be stopped, but we were.

"Excuse me." He said as he stopped us, "We have a rule here that no one may show their groin in this city. So I may not allow you in unless you put on some panties or something." He was obviously talking to Steele, Bella, and Paige, they all decided to reach into their bags and pull out some thongs to put on. The guard let us through after he did that.

The city was kind of small, only had a few small things. Not even a gym. It did have a contest hall though, which Steele immediately ran into, probably to see when the next contest is.

"So what are we all planning on doing now?" Lunis asked. That umbreon brother of mine always seemed to be planning ahead.

"That'll depend on what Steele has to say about that contest." I said. Luckily, Steele came running back with an exited look on her face.

"There's a contest tomorrow! I bet I'll win!"

"Alright, so I guess we should get some stuff to eat and go to bed. Probably will have to get a few hotel rooms to share. Any groups anyone wants?" Lunis asked everyone.

"Could me and Aries possible share alone?" Pandora requested.

"I guess that works. Any other requests?" Lunis asked.

"Can I be with Kyle?" Rai asked.

This was a problem. Me, Bella, Paige and Desmond had already decided to share. "Sorry kid. I'm already taken, maybe another time?"

"Hey Rai, you could stay with us!" Steele suggested. "The rest of us were all planning on sharing a three bed room so you could come with us?" Rai nodded.

 **[Thirty Minutes Later]**

I was alone on my bed. We got this two bed hotel room. I was currently nude on top of the covers with my dick in my hand, looking at a picture of Paige on my phone, which sadly wasn't nude. Paige and Desmond were both in the shower, and Bella was out shopping.

I heard the front door open and looked to see who it was, it was Bella, she had just set down some bags and was pulling off her pink thong. "You look busy," she said.

"Yeah, I got bored." I explained.

Bella flopped on the bed beside me, "What are you looking at?" She grinned a bit at seeing Paige. "Want a little help?" Bella asked, slowly removing my hand and replacing it with hers. Her hand felt cold, but good as she slowly jerked me. She then began to flick her tongue on my tip, I moaned in pleasure. She looked at me for a second, smiled, then took my length into her mouth. Her mouth felt moist and warm. She bobbed up and down while rotating her tongue around my tip. I reached around her and started to finger her pussy, which was already very wet. Bella moaned loudly while trying to concentrate on sucking my cock. I felt her warm juices flow down my hand.

"Bella… I think I'm going to cum!" I say between breaths. In response to this she removes herself.

"You know, I think Paige should get your load. Hey Paige!" Bella called. Paige appeared out of the bathroom.

"What?" She asked.

"I think Kyle here is about to blow his load. And I think he has a little crush on you. Care to finish what I started?"

Paige simply smiled as she walked towards me and took her turn to suck my cock. Out of the corner my eye I saw Desmond come out and start making out with Bella.

Paige felt very good, but Bella had already got me up quite a bit so I almost immediately blew my load deep into her throat.

"Want some more?" Paige asked me, lying down beside me.

"Of course." I flip over onto her and kiss her tenderly on the lips. She wrapped her arms around my neck as we let our tongues dance and explore each other's mouths. I slowly began moving down to kissing her neck, then her breast. She moaned loudly, and I could actually hear Bella screaming. I moved down to her slit, it was soaked with her sweet fluids. I licked up and down with in occasional shove into her pussy.

"Yes! Right there Kyle! Don't stop!" Paige practically screamed. This was only a second or two before I felt her juices flood out over my mouth and face.

Paige was panting hard, but I quickly kissed her again passionately. Without warning I thrusted into Paige as she let out a scream. Her pussy was so tight and warm. She screamed and moaned to the sounds of our thighs hitting each other with every thrust. She wrapped her legs around my waist, and I could barely hold onto the sensation of releasing my load.

I last I came into her as her juices flowed over my cock. We were both panting hard as I laid down beside her.

"That was good." Paige said, she then leaned in and whispered, "I think I like you best." She then wrapped her arms around me was we lay down and whispered "Goodnight." I don't think I did too badly for my first time

 **Thanks for reading! How did you guys enjoy the first real sex scene? Also, if you have any sex scenes between characters you want to see feel free to suggest and I might do them! Just provide the names and any details or openings you may want to see!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Starting this chapter I will start using different characters' points of view. So please don't rage at me! Also this chapter won't contain any lemons, this one is about plot. But don't worry, next will be all about lemons!**

 **POV Aries**

Pandora decided to bring me out looking around the city. Not too bad of a place. We did end up in this one park though. There was a very large crowd around a hill. A group of people stood up on the hill. All but one of them wore black uniforms with an emblem of a black and white shield with a blue P in front of a blue Z.

The other person wore a black cloak with dark eyes on it, he had long green hair and appeared to be missing his right arm. He held a cane with the shield logo in his other hand.

"Hello pokemorphs of the Magna Region. My name is Ghetsis, and I am here to represent Team Plasma. I have come here to ask if you know what other regions do to pokèmon." He said.

I wasn't aware what other region's pokemorphs did. The crowd looked in confusion.

"Ah yes, very understandable. You have never been connected with the other people. Now, you may be wondering what I am. I am a human. I have no part of pokèmon in me at all. Now in the other regions it is much like here, there are gyms and contests and cities like here. But, instead of the humans fighting in the gyms or performing themselves, they capture and force pokèmon to do it for them."

There were gasps from the crowd, "That's not it though. You lose a gym battle when you feel too weak to fight. But in these other regions it is until the pokèmon faints. This was never the pokèmon's choice to even fight, but they are forced to listen. I come here to admire your peaceful ways, and to request something. I would like to put an end to this! I want to go to those other regions and treat those trainers as they have treated their pokèmon! As slaves! Who's with me?"

The crowd cheered. "Now now. I am not ready for this fight. I need to find some precise items here and even get some of the legendaries on my side. For hear this, the humans have managed to catch every legendary just to use for their own personal benefit! In fact, I lost my arm after a trainer took a fight too far with her legendary dragon of fire! Even my own son turned on me just so he could use his slaves! Join us! Help us defeat these regions! Come get your suit here!"

Pandora turned to me and said, "Want to check it out?"

I nodded and we followed the line until we reached a man wearing the black spy-like, gear. "You want to join?"

"We want to consider and get more information." Pandora said.

"What information, lovely lady?" The man said.

"How dangerous is this and how far do we need to travel?" Pandora asked.

"We cannot promise it will be safe when we leave, and we won't leave for another month or two."

Pandora smiled, "Ok, we'll take what supplies you're giving out then."

"Here." The man gave my sister two parcels labeled with gender and approximate size.

Pandora thanked him and we headed off for the hotel. I hope she knows what we're getting into. I guess this doesn't mean we'll definitely join Team Plasma.

 **Thanks for reading if you actually care about the plot! If not, wait for my next chapter which will be sooner than usual, so feel free to submit any sex scene ideas for it!**

 **ATTENTION, if you have an OC that is either in or has potential to be in the main group I would like to know another thing. Pretty much I want to know the clothing they wear when they are just around close friends and family relaxing or stuff, like in a hotel room or a private area.**


	6. Chapter 6

**POV Pandora**

Me and Aries got a room at the hotel. We were told it was next to our cousins since they were assumed to be a loud group. They could tell we were cousins simply because of our shared last name. The room was nice, had a large bed, a bathroom, a tv and a couch. Also it was connected to the room that everyone but Kyle, Paige, Bella, and Desmond were sharing. I put the packages from Team Plasma on a table, and since we were alone I decided to relax a little and strip nude.

"You don't mind, right?" I asked my brother. He shook his head, he also stripped to his boxers and jumped on the bed.

I heard a knock on the door leading to my cousins' room, so I answered. It was Layla. She was wearing some very tight red boyshorts and a tight brown shirt now. I could really see the bulge from her large dick and balls.

"Hey, what's up?" Layla asked.

"Well, not too much, just got back. I did meet these guys that call themselves Team Plasma but that's about it. Probably going to take a bath now."

"Mind if I join?" Layla suggested.

I smile at the thought. "Come one in." I lead her to our bathroom, which has a shower and a medium sized bathtub. We don't close the door.

I go to turn on the water, but Layla stops me. "You know, I have this ability where my balls with slowly fill with cum over time until I empty it. And it also expands. I haven't cum in a while, maybe we could bathe in it?"

That sounds fun, but I don't tell her, I simply smile and lock lips with her, then move my hand down her shorts to slowly stroke her cock. I help her step out of her shorts, then out of her shirt. When we were forced apart by her shirt, I led her into the empty bathtub. Then I she spread out her legs and allowed me to take her length into my mouth. Layla moans as I slowly move my head up and down, twirling my tongue around her.

She didn't even warn me she came quickly. My throat immediately filled with her semen, I was forced to detach from her cock and move onto her pussy. She was very tight around my tongue. I felt her warm cum spray over my back and slowly fill up the tub. I continued to explore her pussy until the cum started to drown me.

I sat up and giggled "Let's wash up now." Layla smiled and started to rub the cum over my breasts. We continued to wash each other for the next twenty minutes or so until we drained the tub. By that time we were coated in nearly dry cum, and I kind of needed to take a shower due to the fact I didn't want to sleep covered in it.

 **POV Layla**

That was fun! Washing myself and Pandora in a tub of my own semen. I needed to take a shower of course since I don't like to be too sticky when covered in cum. So I went back to my room to shower. I noticed I heard to shower running and checked to see who was missing. It was my sister, Melissa. So I decided to go into my bag and grab a double dildo and see if she wanted to have a little fun. I walked into the bathroom to see her cute nude figure showering.

"Hey Melissa!" I call.

Melissa flinches a bit, turns red and covers herself up with her hands a bit. "Layla, I'm showering."

"Yeah, I need a shower too. Want some help? I also brought this in if you want to share it." I say, holding up my dildo.

"Um, sure. Come on in." So I entered the shower and started washing all the cum off, we started washing each other a bit and before we knew it the shy girl had half the dildo in her pussy, I had the other half in mine. From the amount of panting and moaning, and a little crying, I could tell it was her first time doing anything like this. The dildo was pretty big, and it was tight in me, so I assumed it must be much tighter for her.

I see her fluids start to flow out around the edges of the dildo as I help pump it in and out of our pussies. After we were done I asked "Enjoy that?"

"Yeah…" Melissa replied.

 **The Next Day, POV Katie**

Today it was just me and Bella. Desmond, Paige, and Kyle were out practicing their parkour skills while everyone else was either in or watching the contest. We were both in Bella's room sitting nude and playing with our privates. Bella seemed to be having a much better time than me.

"Hey Bella, how are you feeling so much better than me?" I ask.

"I've practiced masturbating more. Here, you want me to teach you?" Bella asked.

"Yes please!" I say, Bella jumped over on the bed I was sitting on and watched me a bit.

"I see your problem, you're staying on the outside of your pussy, try going inside it a little, like this." Bella showed me her sticking her finger inside her privates. I tried and she was right, it felt much better.

"Bella, Layla said I was bad at giving blow jobs, you're a ditto, so can you maybe teach me a bit?" I asked.

"Of course!" Bella says as she grows a penis that's a little smaller than Layla's.

"So what should I do?" I ask.

"Well, I'd suggest not stating off with just sucking. Try a little licking first."

I lick the tip a little and ask "Like that?"

"Well, no. Try doing a nice long lick." Bella suggested. I tried what she suggested and start from the bottom of her penis to the tip. "You're going a little fast, slower is better in this case." I try again, this time going very slowly, I heard her moan meaning I was doing well. "Great! Let's move on to sucking! When I watched you last time, you stayed still the whole time, try bobbing up and down some." I try her suggestion, but she stops me and says "try licking or humming a bit while you do it." I took her suggestions and did this while she moaned loudly.

"Ok Katie, I think you're good on that part, might need a little practice. Also, if you're doing a real cock then they'll probably cum on you or in your mouth, so be prepared!"

 **POV Steele**

I walked out of the contest building. I didn't do too badly for not practicing. Ninth place out of sixty four. I was going to walk home when a woman in a tight black suit ran up to me.

"Hello, you are Steele Crane, correct?" She asked.

"Yes, but who are you?" I ask.

"I am a member of Team Plasma, we are an organization to liberate the pokèmon from the other regions! You do not know it, but humans are using pokèmon as slaves in the other regions!"

"How does this involve me?"

"We know that your family has always picked the strongest mates for generations. It would be very helpful if you were to help us!"

"What's in it for me?"

"You will receive the best training and special high-tech battle items."

"Hm, if there any way my team could just try you guys out?" I ask.

"Yes, we will be going on a mission to recover a rare item. If you may join us. If you do, please go behind the town and enter the giant airship with everyone in an hour. You will receive some training and uniforms and even your own luxurious room if your family would join us."

"Alright. I'll ask about it." I say. The woman nodded and ran off.

I planned to go home then, but I was instead bothered again with someone shouting "Hey Steele.

I turned to see three people running towards me. I knew them pretty well.

The first was named Kira, she is Layla's twin sister. She is pretty short with cute tan hair with black streaks. She's a growlithe and poochyena and had one ear of both and one tail of both. She was wearing black boots and baggy orange pants, she was also topless, showing off her CC breasts.

The next are my half siblings. The first is named Liam, he's and eighteen year old persian and pachirisu. He's tall but slightly skinny with medial length blonde hair with streaks of blue and white. His tail was a long mix of the two pokèmon he was. Also he had whiskers and a red gem on his forehead. He was wearing a white and blue t-shirt with tan pants.

The other was his younger sister named Sara, she was a delphox and pachirisu. She's an average height but pretty fit with nice curves. Her blonde hair had streaks of red and a single strand of blue and went to her lowering back in a low ponytail. She was wearing an orange tank top with a blue lightning bolt in the center with shortened red sweatpants and running shoes.

"Hey, you guys came to join us?" I ask.

"Yeah. Who were you just talking to, she was kind of hot." Liam said.

"She works for a group called Team Plasma who plans on freeing slave pokèmon in other regions. I'm planning on going with them on a mission tomorrow. You guys want to come?"

"Sure!" Kira said.

"Great, I'll just go ask the others now."

 **Thanks for reading! Also to the guest reviewer who asked, I will not being adding Ash, I may do other characters but not upon request.**

 **Also I'm letting you guys customize your OC's Team Plasma outfit if you want to.**

 **Lastly please review with suggestions for more sex scenes (I'm not creative at all and I want some more suggestions) or some semi-important OCs like Team Plasma people or gym leaders!**


	7. Chapter 7

**POV Kyle**

I was having a perfectly fine time pounding my dick into Paige's ass, but Steele had to call me. I picked up my phone which was luckily on a table next to me.

"Hello?" I ask immediately.

"Kyle, I have some great news! What's that screaming in the background?"

"I'm fucking Paige, and she's pretty loud."

"Well hurry up on finish then! And meet me in front of the airship in the back of town!" Steele said before hanging up

 **[Ten Minutes Later]**

I met with Steele, and everyone else in front of a massive airship. There were a few new faces, my two half siblings Liam and Sara, also my sister Kira.

There were also two of my cousins, twins in fact, their names were Lollipop and Cupcake, both were twenty one.

Lollipop is a tall, lightly skinned lopunny with short brown hair with little bangs over beautiful pink eyes, she has F cup breasts and medium sized ass with a cute lopunny tail above it, she was wearing a brown corset teddy with an opening on her belly button, brown heels and fluffy cream colored thigh highs.

Cupcake is a tall wigglytuff with a large H chest and a large bouncy ass with wigglytuff ears and tail. She had long pink curly hair down to her butt. She was wearing a pink corset teddy with a white belly, pink cuffs and pink shoes.

I find Steele in the mix and ask her what's up.

"Well, this woman from Team Plasma asked us to join them. She told me to meet someone here."

"Alright new recruits, listen up!" I heard the harsh voice of a woman and the crack of a whip. Everyone was started and immediately turned to look up to the ship. Standing near the top of the ramp to the top of the ship was a woman who looked to be in her mid-twenties. She had short black hair in downward spikes and wore and was wearing a black metal tunic with spiked cleats and armguards. She held a chain whip in one hand and had a hammer, shield, and sword on her back. There was a pure zoroark next to her. "My name is Bellona, and I'm the head of training here! Any questions?"

"Yeah, why the hell do you have whip? Aren't you trying to help pokèmon?" Pandora's short temper was showing. Bellona responded with a crack of the whip right in front of her, causing her to flinch back.

"Well, I don't use this on normal pokèmon. Have you ever had to fight against a pure mega garchomp without any pokèmon powers? No? Well, those things can easily slice a human in half, and it's hard to get a pokèmon on your side sometimes, so we must use weapons to neutralize them."

"How is that zoroark on your side then?" Pandora asked.

"He's my husband. He sa..." Bellona flinched a little, and I swear I saw a tear in her eye "We met each other when we were young. Now I'll split the sixteen of you into groups!"

"Bellona, there are seventeen of us here. How stupid are you?" Pandora said in an angry tone. The zoroark growled.

"Ares, calm down," Bellona said to the zoroark. "I'm taking that zoroark guy with me." She pointed to me. "Now, get moving! We only have another eight hours to train!" Bellona snarled, it was only four.

I followed Bellona and Ares few many metal corridors until we reached a door labeled "Bellona" we entered to find a large room with a red rug, a large red bed, some desks and a flag showing a pidgeyot with its wings spread over a wreath with the letters SPQR.

"So why did you bring me here? Are you going to fuck me or something?" I ask, the reply was a stinging whip to the face.

"No, you look like one of the strongest of your group. I don't see why Ghetsis has so much faith in you all, two of your group were nude, two were topless, and three were in high heels. Not encouraging. Anyway, you were the only zoroark there, so I'd like to give you this." She gave me a red and black orb, looked like a mega stone.

"What is this?" I ask.

"Zoroite, transforms you into mega zoroark when you focus on it. Now follow me." Bellona led me through a door next to her bed to an arena-like room. It was very flat and had a blue pokeball painted in the center. There were a few other doors in it.

"Now, use your zoroite."

I held the stone in my palm and took a deep breath. Light emerged from me, and when it faded everything was black, but I was defiantly conscious. I also felt a long tail had grown.

"Bellona, I can't see."

"You're a mega zoroark, they can barely handle the amount of darkness they possess, so they are blinded. But that is no problem, your other senses are heighten, especially your smell. You should be able to tell where I am and where walls are based on that. You also have a scorpion tail with a powerful poison in it, and you're a dark-poison type now."

"Bellona, I can't see, even if I can smell I'm not used to it."

"Picture something in your head."

I thought of the room, and Paige standing in her complete nude, it felt like I saw it through normal eyes now.

"And… you're thinking of one of the nude partners in your group…" Bellona groaned.

"How could you tell?" I say, slightly embarrassed.

"Anything you think of will become an illusion to everyone in the real world. It is much easier to control your illusions, but you must keep a clear mind or else that will happen. Ares tells me by combining your smell and feel of vibrations on the ground you can create illusions of people for you to see. If you learn how to use it you will be able to see as if you have eyes. Now, duel me!"

Before I could render what she said, I felt a fist punch me from the side.

"Come on, I thought you would have learned my scent by now. Can't you sense me?" Bellona taunted.

"Sorry, but I haven't slept with you yet, so I don't know your scent."

Bellona growled and I was hit with another punch, I tried to strike back but she had moved.

"Focus, zoroark!"

"My name is Kyle." I felt another blow to my chest. I decide to try to focus a little. It was amazing when I did, I could someone hear, smell, and feel that Bellona was right behind e. I spin and catch her fist, then her other fist, then I block a knee from her and flip her on the ground.

"Not bad, Kyle." She says as she gets up. "Now, let's continue!"

 **Thanks for reading! By the way, I have three things to ask. First is if you want a special mega evolution for your character (It has to be a combo if your character is a hybrid) say it and provide as much information as you like. Also, I would like some more Team Plasma OCs for commanders and other members and such.**

 **Lastly, is anyone else confused by all the characters? If you are, should I start to label the pokemon of each character to make it less confusing? Here's an example of what it'd be like: "Hi" Kyle (Zoroark) said**


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter I will start adding relationships between cousins that change a little. Such as two cousins of Kyle could be siblings even if not said. I prefer it more in this fashion. Please do not rage at me.**

 **Mentioned Characters this chapter:**

Pandora, Absol/Ninetales

Aries, Marowak/Arcanine

Paige, Gardevoir/Dusknoir

Kyle, Zoroark

 **POV Pandora**

So after our groups were chosen we were escorted to small dorm like rooms. I was in a group with Paige and my brother Aries, and Kyle would be coming later. The room was metal with four beds, each had black covers with the Team Plasma symbol on it.

"Damn, they're putting a lot of work into this stuff." Paige joked.

"Yeah, this could either mean they're very official, or very unreliable." I say. "So we're supposed to go to training room B seven for training?"

"I dunno, I wasn't paying too much attention." Paige responded. Aries looked at me and nodded.

"Well, better change a little then." I say as I take off my usual corset and find a black bandeau in it. I put that on and take off my stilettos. The metal is cold against my bare feet, but it felt nice. I see that Aries changed into some athletic pants and Paige was still nude, as she normally was. I personally don't mind a good fucking, but Paige and Bella take it too far.

So after changing into some easier clothing to train in we head down a metal hallway and enter the correct room. The room is large and has a large variety of areas to train, from running to strength to stealth. Honestly, I really think these people are helping pokèmon if they're working this hard to train. The floor is mostly made up of soft sand.

A younger teen, maybe a little younger than sixteen year old Paige. Approached us. She was about six feet tall and had short dark blue hair. She was wearing a dark blue tank top and white shorts. "Hey, and you're Paige, Pandora and Aries? Right?" This girl talked very fast.

"Yeah, that's us. Some guy named Kyle is going to join us too." I add.

"Ah, so we'll have a group of three, not a bad size." The girl says.

I was confused, we had, "You mean four, right?"

"No, Paige, is leaving. We're not accepting people who would rather fuck an enemy then fight them. We had some other girl names Bella here with the same problem. Paige, go to room Z four-hundred and six where you will not waste anyone's time." The girl said harshly. Paige simply shrugged and went off. "Alright, now that we have both of you alone I have something to give you each." She pulled out two things from her pocket. The first was a silver spiral anklet with a red, black, and purple stone in it, the other was a black glove with a red, and brown gem. She handed the Anklet to me and the glove to Aries.

"What are these?" I ask.

"They are mega stones that Team Plasma has specially designed for you. We have a few of your cousins here and they know you each pretty well. We at Team Plasma have learned gene splicing very well, so we can create a mega stone for any pokèmon. They will have some special effects, but their powers are also increased from the normal. So go ahead and put those on and I'll start the training in a few minutes. It'll just be some holograms so don't overdo it." The girl said before she exited into a back room, I noticed she never said her name.

I coiled the anklet from my ankle to a little below the knee, while Aries put his glove on his left hand. I look at my brother for a second, I had a seed of doubt about this in my mind, but I went ahead and activated the stone. I saw a flash of white which disappeared in a few seconds. I looked at myself. I had grown a very dark fur everywhere on my body. I assumed some other things probably happened to my face, which I couldn't notice. Lastly, I felt dead. I felt lonely, it came on me all of a sudden for some reason after I used it.

I looked at my brother. He had removed his skull mask and also grew a fiery red fur. He also had blinding white stripes on his body. His eyes were now amber and slitted now. He had become much more muscular and was now walking like a gorilla would with his hands.

"Let's start out easy." I heard the girl from before, and saw a mega garchomp construct itself right before me. It was time to start whatever training we had.

 **Next few characters:**

Layla, Zorua/Vulpix

Kira, Growlithe/Poochyena

Lollipop, Lopunny

Cupcake, Wigglytuff

Katie, Eevee

Melissa, Goomy

 **POV Layla**

I don't know if it's just me, but these Team Plasma people seem to know us a bit too well. They also seem a bit suspicious. I mean, who carries a sword to fight pokèmon? I know pokèmon are a lot stronger than pokemorphs, let alone humans, but I still think that's a little much. Anyway, I was happy to finally see my sister, Kira and I was glad Bellona put us in the same group. My group also consisted of all the people listed in the section before this.

So we were told to go to room G twenty-three. For all you who don't understand the numbers, the letter is the floor with floor A at the top. Yes, this place seriously has twenty-six floors. The airship is literally bigger than the city we were just in. Although to be fair is does house hundreds of Team Plasma members, training facilities, and even an airship dock.

The room we got was nice. Six beds, a bathroom, blankets with the Team Plasma logo on them. We were also told to report to room G seven after we changed. I sat on one of the beds are started to pull off my sneakers.

"Hey sis." Kira said to me, approaching.

"Hey." I say back. We look at each other for a second, smiling, and then I wrap my arms around her back and pull her atop me. We start to passionately kiss, letting each other explore. I felt a boner starting to grow from her meeting me.

She eventually pulled away from me saying "Missed you."

Then we just kind of stared at each other awkwardly for a little while until I decided to break the silence and say, "We can catch up later."

"Sure." She said.

I did notice my dick was fully erect from the kiss though, understand since my sis is the cutest girl in the world. I could tell she was the same way. "Want me to help you out with that a little? Don't want to give away our little secret to everyone." I say as I slowly slip my hand under her pants.

"Can I do you?" Kira asked.

"Sure, just sit down." I instructed. She sat down next to me, pulling off her boots and pants. I started to remove my hoodie.

"If you didn't wear a top all the time that would be easier." Kira teased.

"Yeah yeah, But that's what my creator made me wear and you cannot go against the creator." I say as I took off my socks.

"My dick is bigger than yours." Kira says. I look over, her dick is probably about ten inches, compared to my eight inch cock.

I grab her length and jerk it a little, "I have bigger boobs." I say, pointed out Kira's boobs are a size smaller.

 **POV Katie**

So while Kira and Layla were making out, the rest of us got changed and headed to the training room. I had put on a brown sports bra, gym shorts, and brown sneakers.

Lollipop had put on brown tank top and short shorts, Cupcake was wearing a pink tank top and short shorts, and Melissa was wearing a red shirt, red sweatpants, and black sneakers.

The room we went into was large and had a floor of soft sand. We were met by my cousin Jake, who apparently became a commander here for some reason? I dunno. He left the village a few years back. He's twenty-two and a machamp with the whole four arms and brown Mohawk. He was wearing some tight black shorts.

"Hey guys." He said.

"Jake, what are you doing here?" Cupcake asked.

"Well, I got accepted into Team Plasma a few days ago and they gave me the commander rank due to my strength. Anyway, where are Layla and Kira?" Jake asked.

We heard a door open and Layla and Kira walked in. Kira dressed in only baggy orange shorts and Layla and in her usual hoodie.

Jake smiled and said "Someone's dressed a bit revealingly."

"Oh, hey Jake. I like to show off my boobs. Even though Layla has bigger ones and should totally be showing them as much as me, you know, cause they're hot!" Kira said.

Jake laughed a bit, "Yeah, here's some mega stones. They were specially created for you guys since you have a lot of family here." Jake held out a stone in each hand. One was purple, two were black and red, and the last was brown. It wasn't hard to figure out the brown one was mine. Once we all had taken ours Jake started explaining. "So Katie, I'll start with you. Your stone will make you a lot cuter and no one can resist you. Your status moves should also be affected. They will be much stronger and your ability will become cute charm."

Cool, I could make others weaker, I'd prefer that over other abilities.

"Next is Layla and Kira. The people making those designed those to use your close bond to strengthen them. Layla, your illusion abilities will increase exponentially and your body will not make sound. Also you can turn invisible. Kira, you will become ridiculously strong, stronger than me. But you will act more like an animal and protect Layla.

"Melissa, I know you might evolve soon, but this will serve you for now. You will change to a dragon and poison type and you skin will burn anything that touches it, also you will poison most things around you. Now, let's start some training!"

 **POV Pandora, eight hours later**

I sat down on my bed and curled myself into a ball. Mega evolving was terrible. I was so powerful, but yet couldn't feel anything. I felt so alone and dead. Kyle showed up at some point. He was larger and had a scorpion tail, his eyes were also pure black. I decided to go to bed. So I took off my top and shorts like I normally do and got under the covers.

But I couldn't sleep. "Aries." I called out. He walked over to me in just his boxers and mask. "Could you sleep with me?" He nodded and slid next to me in the small bed. I hugged him tightly.

"What's wrong?" Aries said. He must've known I felt horrible. He never talks otherwise.

"Mega evolving makes me feel so bad. I feel alone and dead." I explain.

"Yeah, all I could think about was protecting you during that. Still think I am thinking of helping you." Aries said calmly. I saw him remove his mask. We both sat up, and he ran his hand across my cheek. He then kissed me while wrapping her arms around me. You might think that was weird or wrong since we are brother and sister, but he's exactly who I needed.

Out of habit I start to slide my hands down his shorts. He flinched off me and sort of just gave me a look saying "If you must." I pull him on top of me, removing his boxers with his legs. Before I knew it, he was inside me. His length pleasuring every part of my insides.

I don't remember much of it, I still felt horrible after mega evolving, but I remember the warm feeling of his seed inside me. After that he rolls to lay next to me. I say "Thanks Aries." Kissing him on the cheek.

 **Thanks for reading! Feel free to review for things you'd like to see in the future! Also, if you feel you character isn't mentioned enough, say something like "Y U NO B USING (Insert character name)?" and I'll try to fit them in more.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Mentioned Characters:**

Rai, Raichu

Sara, Delphox/Pachirisu

Liam, Persian/Pachirisu

Steele, Lucario

 **POV Rai**

The day's training was very tough, I mean eight hours straight is a lot. It felt like as soon as I went to sleep I was awakened by the sound of an explosion. I jumped up, as well as my roommates Sara and Liam. I saw a Team Plasma grunt with a small metal object in his hand.

"Alright, you're up. The rest of your group decided to travel to the next town on foot, so I'd suggest joining them. Anyway, that's all I need to do." The grunt said before he exited the room.

"It's like two in the morning!" Sara groaned.

 **About 10 Minutes Later**

After getting everyone together and changing we exited the airship. Pandora, Aries, Kira and Layla had been sent on a mission for Team Plasma. It was slightly after the sun had come up. Since Kyle was so smart, he decided it'd be best to go to a city to the west of us. It was called Aranea City and had a bug type gym in it. We were led by Kyle through some city gates. Everyone sort of chatted about different things, but I was left out as this story usually does to me.

"Hey Rai, what's up?" Steel approached me, she was wearing her usual blue t-shirt, boots and bottomless attire.

"Well, just wish Kyle would notice me a bit more. I mean, he seems a bit obsessed with everyone else now, especially Paige." I say as I eye Kyle fingering Paige as they walked.

"Kyle? I right, you're into him. Yeah, I don't think he'll ever fuck you. I mean, He's as straight as your dick when you're thinking of him." She chuckles a bit at her own joke. "I wouldn't mind fucking you a little if you were desperate for that though, I mean, I am a bit picky about my partners, but you certainly aren't a bad guy."

That was a weird comment, so I kind of stuttered out "thanks?" in a confused way.

Sara then slows down a little and starts to walk next to me. "I see you're not the only one with crush problem."

I'm curious, so I ask "Who are you wanting?"

"Just my brother, Liam. He's a nice guy." Sara says.

We were interrupted by Bella seeing someone and shouting "Mom?" I looked ahead and saw three women traveling together.

First was Bella's mom Julia, she's twenty-eight and a miltank. She has blonde hair, blue eyes, and big tits. She was wearing tight black leggings with a pink cleavage showing shirt.

Next was Emily, Paige's mother. She's twenty-six and a leavanny. She has blonde hair and green eyes and is wearing jeans and a bikini top.

Last is Aunt Roxy, not really my aunt but whatever. She's used to be a gym leader until Kyle's dad took her place. She's thirty, which I feel is a little old for our group here. She's tall and athletic. She has a large afro which is normal for bouffalant, she's also a hitmonchan. She has a gyarados tattooed on her right arm. She was wearing a red button down crop top, bell bottom jeans, a black leather belt, white platform shoes and a red headband.

So things started to get a bit weird from here, so Bella goes and hugs her mom who says "Nice to see you're in my favorite outfit, Bella." That would be pretty normal if Bella wasn't stark naked.

Then Bella goes and says "Mom, your boobs are huge! Has anyone milked you lately?" and then removes Julia's shirt to show her large boobs that actually have some veins showing. Bella then starts to suck on her mom's tits. Both Bella and Julia are making moaning sounds, and then Paige comes and joins Bella and Julia looks to be in great pleasure, to the point that her tongue is hanging out and her eyes are rolled back.

So after about ten minutes of making me kind of want to vomit they remove themselves and Bella says "You guys should try her milk sometime! It's really good!"

Emily then approached Paige, and Paige immediately says "Hey mom." In a kind of awkward voice.

"Paige, why are you naked?" Emily asks.

"Well, it's more fun. And I also have sex with some of the guys. You should try it some mom!" Paige says.

Emily sighs, rolls her eyes and walks away. Since it was getting dark we decide to start setting up some tents and decide tent mates.

 **A few minutes later**

We finished out tents when we heard a loud crash and someone say "Ow." It was Kira (growlithe/poochyena), she had fallen face first into the ground.

I saw three other people slowly float down using some kind of backpack. It was Pandora, Aries, and Layla. "Sis, you have to use your soft landing pack." Layla says when she lands.

Kira gets up and chuckles a bit, "Well, we're back! We had an awesome time! Let me explain!"

 **Thanks for reading! Also** **these will be the last OCs I will add to the main group for a while. But I still accept for other side characters!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Main Characters**

Pandora, Absol/Ninetales

Aries, Marowak/Arcanine

Layla, Zorua/Vulpix

Kira, Growlithe/Poochyena

 **POV Kira**

So we were woken up pretty early in the morning. I would tell you when except I couldn't read the clock in the room because I can't actually read. Pretty much some grunt shot off metal thing to wake us up. Layla asked what it was and he said it was something called a gun. Apparently it makes a loud sounds and does nothing else. Although he did say that someday it'd shoot out elemental bursts called bullets.

So after that we were told to change into uniform. I personally wore black baggy pants, black boots, a black jacket, black gloves, a black mask and a black hood with holes for my ears. Layla pretty much wore the same thing except in grey and red with a brown hood. We were told to go the airship dock and meet up with Pandora and Aries. So Layla led me to the airship dock since she can read a map.

The airship dock we massive. There were ladders leading to many airships large and small. They looked to run off some kind of blue energy. I stared at them for a while until Layla pulled me away.

"Kira, stop staring at all the airships, we have to go." She said as she led me to a small airship. I saw Aries and Pandora there. Pandora was looking pretty hot in a very form fitting catsuit and high heeled boots that went up to her thigh. Aries pretty much wore the same as mine, but with a more armored vest and a belt with some bone weapons.

After a few minutes, we heard an intercom. It was Bellona, I recognized her voice. "Alright guys, we are sending you to a place called Castelia City inside of the Unova region. We will drop you off at a pokèmon center there. There are thousands of pokèmon stored inside the place and we would like for you to break them out. Pandora and Layla, I want both of you to use your mega evolutions to sneak and release on the higher floors whole Kira and Aries mega evolve and make a distraction on the lower floors. Got it? Hopefully you do, cause they intercom is only one way."

We left shortly after, I felt that the jet was moving at very high speeds. It also stopped very suddenly and I slammed against the wall next to me.

"Kira, why didn't you put on your seatbelt?" Layla asked me.

I had absolutely no idea what a seatbelt was, "What's a seatbelt?"

"Never mind. Anyway, I guess this is where I get off, bye sis!" I got up to give Layla a quick hug and kiss before she and Pandora jumped out the jet on the roof. The jet then closed and flew downwards, letting me and Aries off.

"So Aries, how are you doing?" I asked. He kind of just stared at me. "Well, let's hope I'm close enough to Layla for this to work, and it doesn't kill me!" I activate the mega stone on my armband, giving me a flash of light. That's actually all I remember except for pouncing on and slashing at random people that were sent at me.

 **POV Layla**

I felt my headband glow and mega evolve me, so I knew that Kira had done hers. I looked at myself for a little, I couldn't see too much, but I felt a little furry, and my tails were extremely long. Also my boobs and dick were practically nonexistent I saw Pandora was a also furry judging by the area around her eyes, her eyes also didn't have pupils.

"So we're not supposed to be scene, right? I mean, I have invisibility, so do you have something?" Pandora walked into a shadow cast by the lack of sun in the early morning. She was invisible. "That works."

I finally notice the room we're in, large machines and even larger storage cells. I knew these humans trapped pokèmon in here, but holy shit there were tons. I heard a hissing sound from somewhere as some glass was opened and releasing pokèmon. I figured Pandora had found something. So I went to some kind of computer and pressed a very obvious button labeled as release. This caused a similar effect.

I went down another floor, hitting every release button I could find. All the pokèmon that came out look confused, but ultimately ran down flights of stairs noticing their release. The sirens and loud sounds of fighting I heard were obvious signs of fighting.

The ground below me starts to rumble. "Shit…" I mutter as it starts to tilt. "Pandora? Don't know if you can hear me, but I think we should get out of here." Almost immediately after I said this the building fell, launching me out a window. I kind of screamed a bit, since, well, falling to your death is a bit scary. I expected to hit the pavement and die, but I felt myself land in soft, furry arms.

I sighed, then look at who caught me, or what I should say. It was an eight foot tall bipedal wolf that was black and orange and had giant arms and claws, it's shoulders must have been at least six feet apart and there was so much muscle on it. I knocked myself away from it, falling on the ground. The thing then approached me and… nuzzled my chest. "Kira?" I ask. Kira then nods and then pounces off to a huge amount of captured pokèmon attacking her and mega Aries, who was also quite large and muscular, not nearly as animal-like as Kira though. I saw that Pandora had made it down safely and was launching very powerful exploding projectile moves at the enemies.

I try to join by using flamethrower, but nothing came out. I try again with dark pulse to find it still didn't work. "Fuck…" I mutter.

I then got a call, it was Bellona again. "I told you to free pokèmon, not topple the whole damn building! Anyway, you guys better leave now, I'm sending a jet. We don't want to hurt any more pokèmon."

A few seconds later the jet did arrive, our group quickly boarded and flew off.

 **Thanks for reading! Also, I started a new story that will be posted alongside this one! So please go check it out and submit some OCs!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Characters:**

Lollipop, Lopunny

Cupcake, Wigglytuff

Layla, Zorua/Vulpix

Kira, Growlithe/Poochyena

Steele, Lucario

Rai, Raichu

Kyle, Zoroark

Paige, Gardevoir/Dusknoir

Emily, Leavanny

 **POV Lollipop**

So, while Layla and Kira me and Cupcake decided to go to bed. We both just picked a tent.

"Hey Cupcake, are we tenting alone?" I asked.

"Probably?" Cupcake sounded unsure. Good enough for me. Around each other on hot nights me and Cupcake generally just slept in our underwear. We both wore similar bras and panties, mine cream and hers pink to suit our pokèmon. They were pretty cute, but we didn't generally go off showing our undies to everyone! We both lay on top of our sleeping bags and went to sleep quietly.

 **POV Rai**

After the whole story I decided to go to bed. Apparently we just went into random tents. I went out into the woods to urinate. While doing so I thought about how much I wished that I would get Kyle's tent! Maybe he'd even have sex with me!

Right when I finished I felt a hand on my shoulder and flinched backwards, landing in someone's arms.

"Rai, it's just me!" I heard Steele's voice. I stepped up and started to pull up my pants. "So you don't want to take up on my offer? You know my brother won't do you, right?"

I sighed, "Yeah, your right."

Steele wrapped her arm around me, "So Rai, want to fuck? I've always had my eye on you."

"Sure, but maybe not all the way, maybe just a little oral?" I said, kind of exited for my first time.

"Let's go then!" Steele giggled, she grabbed me and pinned me against a tree, leaning in to kiss me.

"Steele, can we not kiss? Save something for Kyle, just in case." I say.

"Alright, not needed. I can probably set that up sometime." Steele suggested as she crouched, pulling off my pants and grabbing my manhood, and taking it in her mouth. Her mouth was warm and moist. I was nowhere near erect at the moment, but I soon as I started to, she took it out and, starting at my balls, licked up the bottom, once again taking it in her mouth. I tried to hold back moans, I didn't want anyone to find us.

I don't know how long it had been, but my little request was soon gone. I was slowly pushing myself in and out of her while she was against a tree. When I realized how far we went I immediately jerked out and started apologizing.

"Steele, sorry, I didn't mean to go that far!" I started with.

"It's fine. You got a little practice, sorry if I'm not the best person to test with though, I'm a steel type, I can't feel it as much. That's why I wasn't moaning, or even panting."

"Oh, so… yeah." I felt really awkward around her now. "Let's go find a place to sleep."

 **POV Kyle**

So I was sharing with Paige and her mom. Yeah, Emily didn't really seem to approve. But me and Paige fucked a bit before bed anyway.

While I was sleeping I felt a hand on my dick. This made me grow hard quickly and woke me up. I felt the hand quickly move off. "Paige, you can keep doing it you know." I say as I open my eyes to see Emily looking at me, kind of in surprise. She was just in her green underwear. "Emily, what were you doing?"

"Sorry, just wanted to feel it since you and my daughter looked to be having fun, won't happen again!" She said before laying down.

Well that was the most I'd get out of her. There was no way I could sleep with my hard dick though, so I reach over and start to finger Paige, who was to the left of me. She yawns and looks at me. "What Kyle?" She sounded almost annoyed, then she saw my dick, "Oh you need, help, no problem!" She said before rolling sideways and letting me in her tight pussy. She was wet, making me wonder what she was dreaming about.

 **POV Cupcake**

I was sleeping pretty peacefully until I felt some warm water fall on my face. I sat up and hit my head on something. Or someone, I was I knocked over Kira and Layla, Kira's cock was still deep inside Layla.

They both started laughing, and Kira said "Whoops." I could only assume the warm liquid was either semen or Layla's juices.

"I thought it was just me and Lollipop?" I question.

"Oh, we just go into random tents. Now that you're awake, wanna fuck?" Kira asked bluntly.

"Uh, no thanks…" I say, although I start to think a bit, I was still virgin, which was pretty bad for our group here, and I like balloons. Maybe since the twins have a ton of cum in them they could fill me up a little. "Actually, could one of you maybe shoot al your cum in me? I want to be boated on it!"

"Sure, I haven't emptied in a while, take off your panties and let me in!" Kira said. I did what was instructed and she smashed herself into me. Our hips made a loud clap and I made a loud squeal of pain as she put her whole length into me.

"Oh, sorry, me and Layla like it rough!" Kira said.

I feel a tear drop down my face, "It's ok, let's keep going."

"Kira, what am I supposed to do?" Layla asked.

"How about you give Lollipop a little wake up call?" Kira suggested.

Layla grinned as she slowly dropped Lollipops panties without her waking, she then slowly put her rod into her. Lollipop immediately woke up and screamed.

"Relax Lollipop, we're just having a little fun with Layla and Kira." I say.

"Uh, you could have asked first, but ok… never done this before though…" Lollipop stuttered.

"Relax Lolli! Just let me do all the work." Layla said as she started pulling in and out.

Kira took the memo and she did the same, I felt her dick tight against my walls. I was squeling hard, and Kira was panting.

"Hope…you're…ready…" Kira warned before I felt warmth flood up me. Not sure how long this was supposed to last, but the cum started to hurt after a while. I cried a lot. Kira must've noticed because she removed herself, she was still shooting her cum everywhere. I then take the hose in my mouth, letting the fluids flow down my throat, I felt it slowly fill my stomach like a good meal, and I started to bloat up a lot.

It took a long time for her to finish. By that time Layla had already fallen asleep on Lollipop, I think her dick was still in her.

"Done…" Kira panted. "Wow… no one… has ever… taken that… much of it before…" Kira lay next to me. "Mind if I cuddle?"

"No." I say as she snuggled her head against me.

 **Thanks your reading and hope you enjoyed! If you didn't please tell me what I can improve on! Also, did you like having a few perspectives or should I stick to one person per chapter?**

 **NOTE: I didn't do T/D this chapter because several people said I should save it for later**

 **Have you checked out my new story yet? Please go check it out if not!  
As usual, feel free to review and say anything you suggest or want to see in the future.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! I realize I haven't posted in awhile and I'm sorry. I've been kinda busy lately, and also I feel this story got a bit out of control with too many OCs. So I decided to ask if you guys think I should do a reboot of it? Review or PM with what you think, and if I do decide to do a reboot I'd do much less permanent OCs**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
